Accidentally In Love
by Christina1988
Summary: Hermione and Draco have to work together in potions. When their experiment fails, they both find themselves accidentally in love. Now they have to hold back their passion until Harry and Ron found a cure. Hermione/Draco smut. No reading if you're not 17!
1. Chapter 1 Potions

Chapter 1 - Potions

The class was waiting for Professor Snape to arrive, some of them already hoping he would not show up today and it seemed they would be right for the teacher was already 15 minutes late, a very unusual behaviour for him.

Suddenly the door burst open and made the young students startle. A stranger had entered the room and was now heading for the desk – Snape's place.

"I am sorry," began the freaky creature, a small man in weird clothes and a tattered top hat, "but Professor Snape has been sent on a mission by Dumbledore and will not be back until Friday."

Half the class cheered; at least the Gryffindors, but the Slytherins looked merely annoyed for they feared for their usual advantage.

"I'm going to interrupt his time table to do something more funny with you. A laugh potion," the supply teacher explained.

"A love potion?" asked one of the students.

The teacher gave them a mischievous smile. "That's what will happen if you mess up the order of the ingredients, but if you follow the instructions on page 437, the potion will just make you laugh."

The students immediately started browsing their books for the mentioned potion, when the teacher raised his voice again.

"Oh, I almost forgot about it. To make things more difficult you're not going to work with your best friends. Every Gryffindor girl is going to choose one Slytherin boy and every Slytherin girl one Gryffindor boy, but the choice will not be free," a bowl appeared in the man's hand and he held it out to the first girl. "You will pull out one of the notes and that's going to tell you who your partner is. And trust me, cheating won't work."

The girl pulled out a small sheet of paper and looked at the name. She sighed with relief, obviously very happy about her partner. Not even a minute passed until it was Hermione's turn, who had secretly hoped to work together with the only friends she had – Harry and Ron, but those hopes had been destroyed. The paper was lying in her palm now and she hardly dared to look at it. From Harry's and Ron's nervous chatter, she could already guess that it was something awful and when she opened her eyes, her worst fears had come true. In big, flourish letters the paper read a well known name: Malfoy.

"What?" shouted a voice from the back of the room. It was a lank, blond boy and he was furious. "No way I'm gonna work together with the mudblood."

Hermione noticed that she had read the name aloud now and was again struck by horror. Working with Malfoy was by far the worst things she could imagine. Carefully she raised her hand and started to speak without being asked to.

"Professor, is there no way. . . ," she wasn't able to finish her sentence. The determined look of the teacher made her shut up and she reluctantly packed her things and moved to Malfoy's desk.

Hermione avoided his eyes when she started preparing the potion and spoke to him only to give him instructions. His presence was putting her over the edge, for she knew that every tiny mistake she made would be punished by comments about her lineage.

"Hey, Granger, let me do something," Draco begged, obviously bored.

Hermione looked up from the book and met his gaze for the first time but the cold blue of his eyes made her look away instantly.

"You can rip out the petals of the rose. We'll need five," she stated, staring into her book again.

Draco shrugged and started to tear out the petals. When he had counted five, Hermione saw him raising his hand to the copper from the corner of her eyes. She jumped up in panic, waving her hands, screaming a NO, but it was too late. It seemed the roses fell into the copper in slow motion and she could do nothing but watch. Malfoy had made the fatal mistake to invert the correct order and she knew about the consequences, yet even Hermione was unable to do something to prevent the disaster.

There was an explosion that throw Hermione across the room right before curious and stunned faces gathered around her.

"Hermione, are you alright?"

"Is she hurt?"

"What happened?"

The chattering blurred in her head and for one moment she felt like she would faint when suddenly a pale hand appeared in front of her face, offering her help to get up. She took it and when she looked up and met blue eyes, they didn't seem so cold anymore.


	2. Chapter 2 Under Your Spell

First of all: thank you so much for your reviews and for adding my story to your favourites. You guys are amazing. I added this story before I went to bed and when I got up and checked my mails, there were 14 messages from _you_. That really made my day.

And it made me want to go on writing. I know this story is nothing extraordinary and my English sucks from time to time. I still hope you enjoy reading ;)

* * *

Chapter 2 – Under Your Spell

Brown eyes met blue ones and Hermione was unable to break the contact. Her knees went week and she approached him carefully, totally out of control of her senses. She knew it was the failed potion; she knew what she felt was not real but it seemed impossible to fight. She wanted Malfoy and she wanted him now. His lips touching hers softly, his hands caressing her body. She wanted. . .

"Weasley," screamed the supply teacher, "get her out of here. Now! The spell only works when they see each other."

Ron grabbed her arm immediately and dragged her away. Draco was still holding her hand. He, too, seemed to be under the spell, but now she felt her hand slipping ouf of his as Ron pulled her away. Crabbe and Goyle, advised by the teacher, held Draco back, so he was not able to follow her.

"What happened here?" asked Harry furiously.

"Obviously the two of them messed up the potion. They are under a love spell," explained the teacher.

"What does that mean?"

"It means that they have to stay away from each other. Otherwise there's no guarantee for anything. But it's not that bad. In two weeks they both will be back to normal," the man smiled and patted Harry's shoulder, which only made him more furious.

"There must be another way. Something to fix it right now," he half shouted.

The teacher seemed uncertain, but still gave a week smile. "Okay, Potter, we'll look for something," he said and then turned to the other students. "Crabbe, Goyle, take Malfoy to his dormitory and make sure he stays there. And for the rest of you: class dismissed!"

In the meantime, Ron had taken Hermione into the Gryffindor tower. In fact, he didn't care where she was, she just had to be as far away from Malfoy as possible.

"Are you alright?" he asked carefully.

"Been better," she looked drained. "Ugh, I really wanted Malfoy to. . .," her face expressed only disgust and she shuddered. Hermione sat down on the couch in the Gryffindor common room.

"It's only a spell," explained Ron. "It'll go away. Probably."

"You'll be back to normal in two weeks," said Harry who had just entered the common room.

"_Two weeks?_" Hermione jumped off the sofa. "No. That's _impossible_! There _must_ be another way!"

"Calm down, Hermione," said Harry, "That's exactly what I told our supply teacher. There is a potion to cure this but it takes three days. You must be patient. And above all – you must not see Malfoy. Do you think you can do that?"

Hermione nodded. She didn't dare to look into her friends' eyes and she certainly couldn't tell them the truth. It was not only when she saw him, that she could not resist. Even now, in the Gryffindor common room, surrounded by her friends, she had to fight to stay and not run off to find Malfoy. Her fingernails were clutching the leather couch as if she was in physical pain and she was sinking deeper into the sofa. The voices of Harry and Ron seemed to fade and when Hermione closed her eyes, she felt him.

Draco was above her; his chest barely touching her breasts gave her an incredible sensation and she wanted to pull him closer. One hand was running through her hair, carefully pulling away her head to make way for his lips that seemed to be all over her neck. The touch of his other hand, moving under her jumper and up her spine, made her shiver. Hermione wanted to throw her head back and moan with pleasure when suddenly her inner voice started to scream.

_Wake up, Hermione. This is a day dream. Wake up, Hermione!_

_Hermione._

"Hermione?" Harry's voice brought her back to reality. She was suddenly sitting up straight, fully concentrated.

"One of us is going to work on the potion and the other one's watching you constantly. We're not going to let anything happen to you, alright?" Harry gave her a confident smile. "As long as the two of you don't see each other, there won't be a problem."

Hermione tried in vain to smile. Draco Malfoy was driving her crazy and she couldn't possible force herself not to think of him all day. He would be in her dreams, doing the wildest things to her while she could do nothing about it. And what if the longing became too strong for her to bear? What if Malfoy felt the same and what if he was not strong enough to resist? What would happen if they met?

Hermione buried her face in her hands, fighting back tears of desperation. How was she going to survive the next three days?


	3. Chapter 3 Dreaming Of You

You wanted a longer chapter – here it is. That's my record. I've never written 1600 words in one day and I still feel like writing. My muse likes me today.

I'm sorry I kept you waiting for a week but I'm taking my pre-exams at the moment which is kinda stressful. But don't worry – I'll keep on writing.

And thanks to those who added my story to their favourites – special thanks to all the review writers. Reviews are fuel!!!

* * *

**Chapter 3 – Dreaming Of You**

Hermione opened her eyes slowly. The sun was so bright that she found it blinding. She turned around in her bed, pulling the cover up to her chin, and closed her eyes again.

Suddenly she felt gentle hands around her waist.

"Good morning, my sweet darling," he whispered softly before he started nibbling her ear.

"Good morning," Hermione was happy that Draco couldn't see how she was smiling.

He continued the game for a while; stroking and caressing her breasts with his hands and her neck with his lips.

"I had a dream about us," he said.

"Tell me about it," Hermione answered sleepily.

"I'd rather show you," Draco giggled and when she turned around to see what he was laughing at, his lips met hers and he forced his tongue into her mouth.

And that was when Hermione woke up.

She turned around in her bed to realize that it was still dark outside. She stretched out her hand and was relieved to find her bed empty. _It was only a dream_. Unfortunately.

Unfortunately?

Yes, she was definitely going insane. She had dreamt of Malfoy and she had enjoyed it. Closing her eyes, she saw him again. Shirtless. Wispy hair. With an irresistible smile on those beautiful lips she longed for so much. She kept imagining his mouth on hers, their tongues playing, his hands all over her body and Hermione couldn't help moving her hand between her thighs.

When Hermione woke up the next morning, she felt confident. She still felt a certain longing when she thought of Malfoy but she could tell the spell was getting weaker. She would erase yesterday, especially last night, from her memory and go on attending classes like before. And she would avoid Malfoy even more.

Hermione realized it was later than she had expected, got dressed quickly and entered the common room. She was still the first one to be up – luckily – because there was an owl sitting on the back of the couch, obviously waiting for her. It was holding a letter saying her name. The owl dropped it and flew away; Hermione picked it up very quickly when she heard voices drawing closer. She instictively hid it in her pocket before Harry and Ron entered the common room.

"Was that an owl?" asked Harry and pointed to the open window.

"Yeah," answered Hermione nervously, "Poor thing must have lost it's way."

"Sounds a bit like our owl," Ron said jokingly.

"I'm sure it wasn't. It had no letter," she lied about the second part. And she was sure she had recognized Malfoy's handwriting.

There was an uncomfortable silence and Hermione felt they boys' gaze on her. Did they discover her lies?

"What?" she asked almost furiously.

"Nothing, we just. . . wondered if you were alright," Harry admitted.

"I'm fine, really," Hermione lied again.

"And your feelings toward Malfoy?"

Hermione slapped him with her towel and headed for the door.

"Hey, where are you going?"

"Shower if that is allowed."

To her surprise the Gryffindor bathroom for girls was empty. It was still too early for the other girls to be found anywhere but in bed. She sighed as she stepped into a cabin and started to undress. Draco's letter fell out of her pocket when she slipped out of her trousers.

No. She wouldn't read it here. It was too dangerous. It had to be in a crowded place where everyone would see if she did something stupid like attacking Malfoy. Hermione did the most reasonable thing and put the letter back into her pocket.

She turned on the water and closed her eyes to enjoy the cool drops hitting her hair, her face and finally the rest of her body.

Then suddenly the water was turning hotter, almost too hot to bear but the burning pain was eased when someone pushed her from behind and pressed her against the cold stone wall. Hermione felt his form enclosing her but she made no attempt to escape.

"Malfoy," she whispered with a smile.

"Did you expect Potter?" his low voice sounded husky.

The thought of it made her laugh. "As if Harry had the guts to sneak into the girls' shower room."

Hermione took his hands and lead them upwards to touch her breasts and as his body rubbed against hers she felt his errection grow.

"NO!" she suddenly screamed, freeing herself from his embrace. Hermione twisted around and caught Draco off guard. She managed to press him against the opposite wall like he had done it with her. Only she was facing him. He simply stared into her furious eyes, waiting for whatever would come.

"Don't touch me like that, Malfoy," she yelled at him, "Don't cuddle me! I'm not your teddy bear. Leave me alone or. . . fuck – me – hard!"

A door flung open and Hermione could hear the chatter of several Gryffindor girls from her cabin. Apart from those first years she was alone and she was freezing under the cold shower. She cursed and turned off the water.

Hermione entered the room and sat down next to Harry and Ron one minute before divination class started. Both of them eyed her suspiciously.

"I am a girl," she reminded them, "I am allowed to take long showers."

The boys sniggered and Hermione got even angrier. Well, at least they weren't thinking she was meeting with Malfoy anymore.

She hadn't been meeting Malfoy, right? It was only another day dream.

The teacher appeared in front of the class and started talking about tarot cards, a subject one could easily look up in any book. Hermione felt the letter in her trousers and pulled it out carefully, so Harry and Ron wouldn't notice. She unfolded it, eager to learn what it said, but it was empty.

After a minute of feeling utterly disappointed she pulled out her wand and whispered: "Reveal!"

Black letters appeared on the paper, saying:

_We need to talk._

_Meet me in the girls' restroom on the 3rd floor during first class._

A smile appeared on Hermione's lips and she already wanted to jump off her seat, when reason came back to her. She couldn't meet Malfoy. That would be insane. They would do anything but talking.

She looked at the paper again. The toilets on the 3rd floor – _of course_! Malfoy really wanted to talk to her, otherwise he wouldn't have chosen the toilets occupied by Moaning Myrtle.

Hermione raised her hand, "Ma'am, could I go to the toilet, please?"

"Of course," the teacher answered and continued her lesson immediately. Probably she wouldn't even remember Hermione's question or her leaving later.

Fortunately she was already on the 3rd floor, it took her only a few steps to reach the restroom. Hermione entered and closed the door behind her. It seemed empty.

"Hello?" Hermione's voice was halting while she approached the cabins. There was no sign of anyone. Had she been tricked?

"I already thought you didn't get my letter," said a voice behind her.

Hermione startled and turned around to face Draco who has just stepped out of a cabin.

"Don't worry. I've banned Moaning Myrtle with a spell. She was angry but I think she's going to survive it."

Hermione found it hard to breathe. Her heart was beating faster and faster as she looked at him. He was even hotter than in her fantasies. She could see the muscles under his shirt and she could hardly resist to unbutton it. Draco approached her and she found herself stumbling backwards until her back hit the wall. He leaned against the stones, both of his hands at either side of her head. There was nowhere to look but in his eyes.

"Wh. . . why are we meeting? You said you wanted to talk to me," her voice was only a whisper.

"You wouldn't be here if I had written I wanted to shag you," he answered.

She gulped. "Probably not."

Draco was the first to act. He placed a kiss on her lips and forced his tongue into her mouth, just like he had in her dream. She answered his kiss passionately and pulled him closer to her body. Her head was empty, there was nothing but the longing to feel him inside of her.

"Take off your robe," Draco said, his voice harsh.

"You first," Hermione answered and watched him with a smile as he unbuttoned his shirt.

Suddenly the door to the restroom burst open and a furious Professor McGonagall hurried inside, holding her wand at the two of them, screaming "seperat!"

Hermione and Draco were thrown into opposite corners of the room. And this time, Hermione realized, it was not one of her day dreams. It was real.

"They're in here, Professor Dumbledore," said McGonagall, she seemed relieved.

The old wizard entered the restroom and looked at his students. Then he smiled.

"Potions gone crazy," he giggled, "Just like when I was young."

He turned to the door, pulled out his wand and mumbled something Hermione didn't understand.

"You can come in now, Myrtle," said Dumbledore, turning to Draco he continued, "It wasn't nice of Mr. Malfoy to ban you and he will apologize now."

"Sorry," Draco mumbled reluctantly.

So it was Moaning Myrtle who had told them. Hermione gave her an apologizing smile and got up.

"Are we in trouble?"she asked carefully.

"Trouble?" Dumbledore asked, "Of course not. I think the two of you are punished enough with that spell. Just make sure you stay away from each other."

"We will," Hermione answered but she heard nothing like that from Malfoy. Maybe he promised Dumbledore after she had left the restroom to return to her class.


	4. Chapter 4 Letters

I wrote my muse into a coma. It needs to rest now and so do I. Two chapters in one day. I'm proud of myself.

And. . . thanks for your reviews :) I know, this sounds only half-hearted but I'm too tired to sound overjoyed. I'm sorry.

* * *

**Chapter 4 - Letters**

"Glad your found your way back, Miss Granger," said the teacher when Hermione returned to her class. She rolled her eyes and sank into her seat again.

"Wow, had a fight with Moaning Myrtle?" Ron asked as he pulled something out of her hair.

"Oh shut up!" she half yelled at him and shooed his fingers away from her.

Her mood didn't change even after all classes were over. She hurried through the Gryffindor common room to get into her room when Harry's voice held her back.

"What's wrong with you, Hermione?"

She turned around on the stairs and faced the boys.

"Oh, nothing's wrong with me. What should be wrong? I'm only walking around like a sexaholic, dreaming of me and the guy I hate most having sex all the time. I'm trying to stay away from him but it's so damn hard I think I can't take it any longer. But other than that I'm really fine."

"Hermione," Ron started but she interrupted him with a waving gesture.

"Don't Hermione me," her voice wasn't so loud anymore, "Just. . . make the goddamn potion."

Sher turned around again, walking away and closing the door behind her.

An owl was waiting for her on her bed post. It held a letter in it's claws. Hermione dropped herself on the bed, grabbed the paper and unfolded it eagerly. It was from Malfoy and said:

_I'm sorry._

_Draco_

Hermione smiled and looked up to the owl that was still there. It was obviously waiting for a reply. She got up to get her feather and ink and started writing.

_It's alright. It wasn't really your fault. I guess we're both nothing but the victims of that stupid spell. But Harry and Ron are working on a potion and it will be finished the day after tomorrow. We're soon going to be back to normal. We just have to get through those 1 ½ days. _

_Hermione _

She folded the piece of paper and handed it to the owl that flew right out of the window. Several minutes passed until the owl returned.

_That sounds really good. I'm kinda tired of staying in my room all day just to avoid you. But I better stay in here as long as the spell is still active. Too dangerous. That means you can go out if you like to. Won't meet me anywhere._

_Draco_

_P.S. The owl's name is Hannibal and he likes it when you pat him. _

-

_Your owl is very sweet. He steals a candy from my commode every time he arrives here. _

_I think I better stay inside as well. Hello boredom. _

_But there is something I'd like to ask you. Don't get me wrong – this is only because of the spell. I've been having day dreams about. . . us. I can't fight them. It's horrible. Do you have them, too?_

_Hermione_

-

_What kind of day dreams? Describe them._

_Draco._

-

_Oh, please don't make me describe them. They were dirty. Very dirty. Enough?_

_Hermione _

-

_I don't think I know what you're talking about. Really, if you could describe one, I'm sure it would help a lot._

_Draco_

-

_Ha, that would suit you, wouldn't it? You were trying to tease me. You were just trying to get a dirty story out of my feather. You're a bad boy, Malfoy._

_Hermione _

-

_And you're a bad girl, Granger. Having dirty day dreams. Okay, you caught me. If you don't want to describe your dreams in detail for me, let's do something easy._

_What are you wearing?  
Draco_

-

_I'm wearing my robe._

_Really, Malfoy, that game is old._

_Hermione _

-

_If I undressed you, what would I find under your robe?_

_C'mon, give me a glimpse at least. _

_Draco_

-

_Alright. You win. But I warn you, I've never done this before._

_I'm slipping out of my robe and my jumper. But I could use a little help with the blouse. It has soooooo many buttons. _

_Hermione _

-

_Now there's a problem. Buttons. I'm getting hold of each side of your blouse and tearing it open. Satisfied? The buttons are gone now._

_Draco_

-

_I'm gasping for breath. I've got to teach you some patience, boy. See my black bra? It hides my breasts but you won't see them that quickly. I want to take a look at your muscles first. Take off your shirt._

_Hermione _

-

_Wow, now that looks promising. I'd gladly take off my shirt to see those breasts but won't you free me from my trousers first? They're getting a bit tight._

_Draco_

-

_Nope, your trousers will have to wait. I'm carefully slipping out of my bra now. Sliding one strap off my shoulders, now the other one. I'm opening it now and. . . it's gone. Well, damn, I didn't notice my nipples were that hard._

_Hermione _

-

_They're not the only thing, love. Your breasts are beautiful. I want to see more._

_Draco._

-

_I'm sitting on the edge of my bed now, lifting my skirt and – I'm not wearing knickers. Unfortunately you can't see anything because I'm lasciviously rubbing my leg against the other._

_Hermione _

-

_Don't provoke me, Granger, I warn you. Open your legs! Now!_

_Draco_

-

_I'm throwing my head back, leaning back to present my bare breasts and now I am – slowly – opening my legs. . . wider. . . to expose my pussy._

_Hermione _

-

_Shaved, Granger, I'm impressed._

_And you missed your chance, I'm opening the zippers of my trousers now to get him out. And while I touch him I want you to do the same. Touch yourself, Granger._

_Draco_

Hermione was almost squealing with joy when she read his last letter. She was still lying on her bed, her blanket pressed between her legs and only the daylight kept her from touching herself. She wondered if Malfoy really did what he wrote and the thought of it made her even hornier.

She grabbed her feather to write an reply.

_My hand is moving down my neck, over my breasts and my belly. Deeper and deeper and. . . Wow, it feels wet down there. You should feel it yourself. _

_Hermione _

She had just fastened the letter to Hannibal's claws when there was a knock and the door and Harry came into her room only a second later.

"Hermione, you're missing dinn. . ," he stopped.

The owl was startled and flew out of the window.

"Hey, was that the owl from this morning?"

Hermione looked at him furiously. "Did you hear my 'come in'?"

She got up from her bed, pushing Harry aside and leaving the room.


	5. Chapter 5 The Lost Negligee

Thanks again for the reviews and for adding the story to your faves XD

I think my muse is still a little tired, but it's only afternoon. Maybe I'll start another chapter tonight.

* * *

**Chapter 5 – The Lost Negligee**

Hermione left the dinner table early. She was still mad at Harry for bursting into her room, but she didn't say anything. Not even something nice.

All she wanted was to go back to her room, continuing her letters to Malfoy that were so rudely interrupted by her best friend. She hurried through the Gryffindor common room, not even paying attention to the single boy, who seemed to have skipped dinner and was sitting by the fire, eager to read the next letter that would certainly have arrived.

But there was no owl when she entered her room. And there was no new letter.

_It's better that way!_ Hermione told herself after she had checked her bedroom twice. She picked up her quill and the letters from Malfoy and hid them under her bed. It would be better not to look at them ever again, but somehow she couldn't bring herself to throw them away.

Probably she should just go to bed. Determined to spend the coming night dreamless, she picked up her toothbrush, towel and headed for the door when suddenly she stopped. Hermione had forgotten her negligee. She went back to her bed to look under her pillow – the place where she normally kept her nightclothes – but she found nothing. Her negligee was gone.

After searching the room Hermione went back into the common room to ask the other girls if someone had been in her room, but she found the it still empty. Except for the boy by the fire place.

As she drew closer Hermione could see that he was holding something up. It was only when she was standing right it front of it, that she recognized what it was. A black lace negligee. _Her_ negligee.

"What the. . . ," she stopped when the guy turned around to face her. It was. . .

"Malfoy," Hermione seemed aghast.

"Missing someone?" he asked with a voice like honey as he held up her nightdress.

"Please, give it to me," she insisted without looking at him.

Draco started to smile. Hermione still didn't dare to look at him. She knew it would make her weak again. And so far she could still hold back her longing to have him on the floor right now.

"I'm surprised, Granger," he suddenly said, "why aren't you all over me already?"

That was what Hermione had needed. A provocation to make her look him into the eyes and that was when her common sense left her again.

Hermione grabbed his collar and pushed him roughly against the next wall where she started to pluder his mouth with her tongue. Her hands wandered under his shirt, over his back and her nails were gougeing into his flesh.

No, she wouldn't be the passive one tonight. She would take what she wanted.

Draco tried to loosen their embrace and finally he managed to pull her away from him.

"Hermione, we mustn't," he said, panting.

Her face suddenly showed anger and she pushed him harder against the wall. Rubbing her body against his, she felt his erection grow.

"Listen, you told me not to provoke you. It's too late, Malfoy, we started this game and we must end it. I'm tired of waiting. I want to feel you inside of me – now."

Hermione grabbed his collar again and threw him to the ground. Before Draco could blink, she was sitting on top of him, unbuttoning his shirt.

It took him a moment to get to sit upright with Hermione in his lap but somehow he managed. Draco got hold of her hands and held them still, he forced her to look at him.

"Hermione, I mean it. We must stop."

"Make me," she said, a daring look in her eyes.

Draco finally pushed her off him but instead of letting it go, he bent over her, holding both her hands on the ground, so she was unable to move. Panic suddenly overcame Hermione as she looked in his dangerous eyes and she struggled under his grip, trying in vain to free herself. He was too strong.

The smile on Draco's face faded when she realized it was no use fighting him and stopped trying to get him off her.

"You're playing a dangerous game, Granger," he whispered into her ear, "And when I'm done with you, you will wish you never started."

Steps were to be heard and they were coming closer. In fact, they were hurrying closer. Draco jumped up and hid behind the door that flung open immediately.

"Hermione, you must come immediately. Someone. . . ," Harry stopped when he saw Hermione's shocked face, "Hermione, are you okay? What happened?"

"It's nothing," she spluttered and glanced over to Malfoy, "You. . . you just scared the hell out of me. What's the matter?"

"Come, we'll explain everything on the way."

The three of them made their way to the dungeons when Hermione started to get impatient.

"Okay, when are you going to tell me what happened?" she asked.

Harry and Ron exchanged worried glances but after a while Harry began to speak.

"Someone tried to destroy the potion we made. The antidote for your love spell," he explained.

"_What?_" Hermione half screamed.

"Don't worry," Ron tried to calm her down, "we already thought this would happen, so we made another one and hid it well. It's still there."

Hermione breathed a sign of relief. She had already feared he would have to wait another three days.

"Do you have any idea who did this?" Harry asked.

Hermione's jaw dropped. She knew only one person who would destroy the potion. She had no idea why but she would find out – after taking the antidote.

"_Malfoy_," she whispered under her breath.

"What did you say?" Ron asked.

"Nothing," Hermione answered, "I have no idea who would destroy the potion. Maybe it was a mistake. When do you think the other one's gonna be ready?"

"In the morning, I think. It was much faster than I had expected. You just have to survive the night. But so far you managed to stay away from Malfoy so well, I don't think that's going to be a problem," Harry said optimistically.

Hermione only nodded and hoped Malfoy would be gone when they returned to the Gryffindor common room.


	6. Chapter 6 The Cure

Chapter 6 – The Cure

The night passed much faster than Hermione had expected. Looking out of the window she thought about the events of the past days and was eager to get rid of the feeling that made her heart beat so much faster every time Malfoy was around. 

There was a knock on the door and Harry put his head through the crack.

"Good morning," he said brightly.

Hermione was happy to see his smiling face, knowing that it meant the potion was ready to be taken. She jumped out of bed, grabbed her clothes, towel and toothbrush and approached him.

"I'll come into the dungeons as soon as I'm clean."

"Okay, see you there," Harry answered and closed the door behind the two of them.

It took Hermione only minutes to shower, dress and head for the dungeons where the cure was already waiting for her. The cure and Malfoy. Hermione stopped, too afraid to look at him. 

"What's he doing here?" she asked.

"Same as you, Ganger. Taking the antidote," answered Malfoy.

Harry handed both of them a mug with a green, slimy potion and Hermione gulped. The drink looked far more disgusting that she had imagined. After a moment of hesitation she made a face and swallowed the liquid.

Apart from a slight nausea she didn't feel any different than before. From the corner of her eye she saw Malfoy taking the potion as well and when their eyes met she didn't feel like she wanted him anymore. 

Hermione gave a sigh of relief.

"Is it over?" Ron asked curiously.

A wide smile spread on her lips. "Yes, it's over."

When Hermione, Ron and Harry left the dungeons, Draco gave her grin that she couldn't quite place. It was a grin that made her wondering all day.

Hermione knew that Malfoy would be patrolling the corridors at night. He loved winning his house points by telling students off who didn't obey the rules. Hermione found him lingering in front of the Gryffindor common room and put on an angry face.

"Taking points from young Gryffindors, Malfoy?" she asked as she approached him from behind.

"Ah, there you are. I've been waiting for ages," he responded sneering.

Hermione stopped, not sure what to think about his behaviour.

"I came here for. . . ," she started but Draco interrupted her immediately.

"Answers. Granger, you're too predictable. I liked you better under the love spell."

"What's going on here?" Hermione demanded, suddenly seeming very angry.

Malfoy gave an odd laugh and turned away from her, staring at one of the moving portraits. Hermione thought he was considering his actions. He was still smiling when he tunred back to her.

"It started with me asking my father to find a way to get rid of Professor Snape for a while. The good thing about my father is that he doesn't ask too many questions. The supply teacher Dumbledore hired for the week just happened to be an old aquaintance of my father and it was easy to persuate him to find a potion that could easily be turned into a love potion. It also wasn't difficult to change the order of the ingredients and well, you know the rest."

"It was you!" Hermione realized, "You did all that on purpose. . . But why?"

Malfoy didn't answer immediately, instead he pushed her against the wall, his lips coming closer to hers. Hermione's inner alarm bells started ringing again.

"To make you want me," he said simply, pressing his body closer to hers. "And as far as I know I did a good job."

"Did not!" Hermione said, pushing him away, "You're pathetic, Malfoy."

"We'll see," he said, still laughing, "Meet me here. Tomorrow, same time."

And with that he trudged away.

"You don't really think I'll come?!" she called after him.

"We'll see," he repeated, waving, "We'll see."

**The End**

* * *

I'm sorry for the ending. It's just that my muse left me and I couldn't bring myself to continue the story. The ending is like I wanted it to be, only shorter. Now all of you can think what they want. Will Hermione meet Draco or not?

I personally haven't thought of it. 

However, I'm glad to see this FanFiction finished so I can turn to my new one and I hope you enjoyed reading as much as I loved writing it.


End file.
